


Give It Back

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not exactly smut, Other, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: Maybe taking something from the prince of Mirkwood isn't a good idea.Or maybe it's the best idea.





	Give It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, but I've never written anything like this beforeeeee  
> I accept requests too by the way.  
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos!

You don't know what brought the idea of stealing Legolas's hair ties into your head, but if you had known that it would lead to THIS, you would've done it ages ago. 

He was bathing just after everyone else like he always did, some prince thing no doubt, and you just so happened to come across a pile of hair styling ties that he took out for his bath in the river. No doubt his hair braids are wavy when they're taken out, the platinum blond only becoming darker from the water. Droplets dripping down his slim but muscled back.

Okay maybe thinking about the Mirkwood Prince in such a way isn't a good idea. 

Shaking these thoughts from your head rather quickly, you start to fiddle with the rather sturdy ties. You had none for yourself, and you weren't about to use something stupid to do your own hair just for a bit. 

Of course, you didn't anticipate Legolas's voice to sound a bit behind you, thoroughly confused and sheepish, "Y-Y/N? What are you doing over here?" Nervous. That was the word you were looking for. 

You were rather tense, your face turning red as you took a step back and turned back towards him. "O-Oh, I... I thought you were bathing.." Is all you could say. Rather lame, even a little creepy. You were mentally kicking yourself. 

Thank god, he was already clothed from the waist down, it seemed like he didn't notice you until after he got his pants on (or he waited to say something until he put them on) so that was good because you didn't want to embarrass him further. His eyes flickered down to your closed fist, catching sight of the ties in your hand. "Y/N... Why do you have my hair ties?" He asked slowly, amusement slowly creeping onto your face. 

You turned your head away, shrugging your shoulders as you hid your hand behind your back. "I-I don't. This is... it's um, these are leaf stems.." You grumbled quietly. Admitting that you were taking his hair ties is like admitting defeat, and we don't do that here. 

Though, it was surprising that he seemed amused. You half expected him to be angry with you, but it was completely the opposite. He stepped closer to you, holding his hand out. "Give it here and I won't have to take it from you." He stated simply, taking another step towards you. 

Stepping back when he stepped forward, you bit your lip and shook your head again. "You couldn't even if you tried." 

His eyes narrowed a bit, and then you split. He called your name and you heard loud footsteps following quickly behind. You couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, turning your head to see where he was. And imagine the surprise when you see that he's right fucking behind you. You let out a rather ungraceful yelp and duck under his arm and run into a tree. You turn around and there he is. You're both panting, and the good natured smiles on your faces reassure you that he's not angry. 

He steps closer, the both of you almost chest to chest, and he holds his hand out again. "Hand them over." You shake your head again, holding them behind your back away from him. His hand reaches behind your back to grab them, but you only stand on your toes and hold them above your head (but its not like he isn't tall enough to grab them). A huff leaves him, and then he's pressing up against you, successfully keeping you pressed against the tree. 

Your face simultaneously becomes a bright shade of red, your heart skipping a beat in your chest. He grabs your wrist and keeps your hand pinned to the tree, attempting to pry your fingers open with his other hand, though he is gentle about it. 

Finally giving in, you open up your hand and let him have them, and he wastes no time in taking them from you. Though, he doesn't step away or release your wrist. Instead, his gaze returns down to yours, eyes tracing over the redness of your cheeks before focusing in on your lips. Your eyelids droop as your free hand falls to his cheek, his own moving to your waist as he releases your wrist from his grip. 

And then his lips are on yours, moving softly against your own. Naturally, you kiss him back as well, your other hand sliding up to press against the other side of his face. Fingers gently pressing into your sides, he pressed you more firmly against the tree, relishing in the feeling of your lips against his. 

The moment was so sweet you almost forgot that he didn't have time to put on his tunic like shirt on properly.

Almost

It hung open, just begging for you to run your hands up and down his chest. One of your hands left his face, moving to press gently against the center of his chest as you pushed yourself into him. 

He pulled back first, his chest heaving under your touch as his heart beat erratically. You leaned your head back against the tree behind you, momentarily surprised when you felt hot lips trailing gently along your jaw. You bite your lip, taking in a sharp breath as his mouth moves down the length of your neck. 

You let out a soft sounding whimper, your hand dropping from his face to grip at the back of his shirt. At this point he's pressing open mouthed kisses to your neck, causing you to grip onto him harder. 

The kisses eventually stop and now he just stands there with his nose pressing against the oversensitive skin on your neck. His arms stay wrapped around you as the both of you slowly sink down to the ground. You felt his parted lips tracing along your throat gently, leaving a few more gentle kisses against your neck. 

Letting out a quiet breath you'd been holding you press your own lips against the top of his head, lettings your hands relax gently as they smooth along his back gently. "L-Legolas...", your voice is airy and quiet, like you're sharing a secret that even the trees couldn't be allowed to hear. His lips still, and his hands remove themselves from your waist gently. 

He turns his head up to look at you slowly, his own face red as he breathed rather shallowly. "What's wrong?" The caring tone he took on warmed your heart, he seemed like he was afraid of upsetting you. 

"N-Nothing's wrong... I just, I wanted to know what this is.." You responded slowly, your fingers running through his hair gently. "I-If it's going to... to be anything.." the way his face lit was was certainly promising. 

"Well... I'm hoping that this is something, something important...", it was hard to word his feelings, especially after what just progressed. You nodded your head quickly, the redness of your face dying down slowly. "I just want to be with you right now... I'm not exactly ready to..." You nod your head quickly, understanding what he was getting at. "N-No I know, m-me too... Outside isn't exactly the place where I want t-to have my first." 

He smiles again, his hand pressing gently against your face. "If it's all the same to you, though, I'd like to kiss you a bit longer..." You reach up and pull him back into you, your lips pressing against his once again. 


End file.
